It's For Your Own Good
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: She couldn’t understand why, but he had a reason not to listen to her. SakuSasu


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I'm not the expert at Naruto, so forgive and help me if I make mistakes. Let's pretend Sakura and Naruto _somehow_ got Sasuke back… don't care how, just do it please.**

♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣

"Sasuke-kun! Why don't you listen to me?" Great. She was whining again like she did when we were Chunnin. I can't blame her, I suppose. I'm _not_ listening to her when she asked me to do so. I'm not at fault. I mean, she's changed in physical and mental combat, but her emotional side is still there.

"I have my reasons." I replied. This was annoying; there was no doubt about that.

I hear her sigh. "You haven't changed at all Sasuke." I notice that the _Kun_ suffix is missing. She must be serious. "I can't believe that after all these years you haven't come out of your shell." Oh damn. Am I feeling guilty? Perfect.

"Sakura." I mumbled. This was not the time. Not here, not now.

I feel her shifting next to me. We're located at the bridge where we met as Team 7. I normally come here for some peace. Not my style, but nowadays, I need it. Sakura just _happened_ to be here today as well. It was around midnight. There was a full moon out, and to make the scene perfect, all we need is a wolf.

I chuckle, not aware of my thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her voice snaps me out of my reverie. I immediately look over to her: she's now farther away from me. Not _too_ far, but not as close as I expected her to be. Was there something wrong?

"Sakura?" I ask her. She looks up, her jade eyes shining in the moonlight. I sigh. I can't lie to her… not anymore. I used to do so easily, and she figured me out.

"I'm telling you the truth." I began. Why was this harder than I thought?

"Yes." She replies meekly.

I sigh once more. "I can't be near you. Your dreams of _us_ can't come true. Do you understand that?"

I watch her turn her head and close her eyes softly. She folded her hands in her lap and moved again, this time _closer_ to me. I feel myself relaxing. At least she's going back to normal.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered after a few moments of silence. I feel her shaking. Instinctively, I take off my jacket and wrap it around her. She gestures her head as a thank you and I sit back down.

"Can you tell me why?" I opened my eyes. I looked over her form… she is half asleep. Oh well, might as well tell her now.

"Sakura… these past years, I haven't…" I can't tell her the truth. She'd be in too much danger.

"Sasuke-kun…" she notices my stiffness. I can feel it. "Tell me… I'll be fine. I'm strong enough to take care of myself. But I won't be fine if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Somehow, her words relax me.

I take a deep breath in. It's not like me to be nervous.

"Okay." Why is it that my voice sounds calm, but my mind isn't? "Sakura… I'm not the best angel there is. There are people who want revenge-"

"Sasuke!" She interrupted me. "I don't care that your-"

"Sakura let me finish."

"But Sasuke-"

"Please." She stops talking to signal that I can.

"Look… I've met a lot of people Sakura. They aren't good. They'll kill me because they want revenge, and also…"

**Normal POV:**

It dawned on Sakura. A tear fell from her eye. He was doing this to protect her… not because he hated her. Well, she didn't know if he hated her, but he wanted her safe.

"They'll kill anyone around you as well." Sakura finished for him.

He nodded.

She leaned onto his shoulder. Another tear fell onto his shirt. Sasuke didn't mind though. This might be the last time they saw each other.

"Sasuke… do you have to leave me? Can't I come?" She whispered into his shirt. He held her by her back firmly, and slightly hugged her. He couldn't let her go now. He wouldn't.

"Sakura… it's too dangerous. Please understand." Sasuke said in a calm voice.

"I only understand that you're about to leave me again!" she yelled, standing up. Sasuke stood with her, and grabbed her arm when she was about to leave. She turned to find the Uchiha with a concerned face. She calmed down and he let go. Sakura sat back down along with him and for some reason, he let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Look Sakura. These are bad people. I don't want you around me when they come." Sakura was about to interrupt him, but he sent her a look and she let him continue.

"You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, I know. But it would take down a big burden on my shoulders if I knew you were here, safe." Sasuke looked into the green orbs Sakura called eyes. She knew this was the best, but didn't want Sasuke taken away from her. Not again.

"All right." She whispered. He nodded and held her close.

"Thank you." he replied. He sighed, and leaned his head back to the tree behind him. A great burden had been lifted. He didn't want anyone, especially Sakura, to be around him when he was ambushed.

He had visited a seer a couple of weeks ago. Now, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the kind to believe in all the shit about seers and whatnot, but his instinct told him to do so.

A seer, an old woman with gray hair, light blue eyes, and donned in a blue robe sat before him. She said there was much danger ahead of him. He mentally scoffed at this thought.

'_Well of course I have danger in front of me. I'm a nin, and the only sane Uchiha left.'_

There would be a group of men, she couldn't see who, that would come to ambush him. Immediately, Sasuke thought Orochimaru, or Itachi… the reasons are not that hard to guess.

He didn't want Sakura to be near him. And that's why he was leaving.

"Sasuke… I know you're leaving, but can't we come with you. You'll have a higher chance of…" Sakura gulped. "_Surviving_, if we come."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Sakura. I don't want you guys to come. Please understand."

Sakura sighed, but agreed nonetheless. "All right Sasuke-kun."

Inwardly, Sasuke sighed too. _'Good, she's called me Sasuke-_kun_-again.'_

Sakura was near sleep. She inched closer to Sasuke, who only hugged her tighter.

"Sasuke-kun, please stay here. At least for the night." Sakura stated, not bothering to stifle a yawn. Sasuke nodded in agreement and Sakura soon fell asleep smiling.

Sasuke looked over here, and could only think:

'_Sakura… it's for your own good.'_

♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣♥♦♣

**Please review. This is my first _Naruto_ fic. **


End file.
